Forbidden Love
by lovekristanna
Summary: Anna is set to marry Prince Hans in just a month, however one day while she is taking a stroll to escape her wedding drama, she meets a grumpy hunter by the name of Kristoff. Although he isn't very fond of her at first, they agree to meet again the next day. Perhaps more than just a friendship will emerge?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This is my first Kristanna piece that I will actually be posting. I've thought a lot about this, and I'm still not sure if I want to post this… but here goes.**

**This is based on a prompt I saw on Tumblr, though at the moment I can't recall whose.**

**I do not have any rights to Frozen. Everything belongs to Disney!**

"Anna, where are you going?" The slightly irritated princess turned around on her heel and crossed her arms. She looked up at her sister and gave a small, quiet, almost indistinct huff of a breath.

"Out. I'm going out Elsa." Anna turned around without another word in hopes that the queen would allow her to exit.

"Are you really? Last I checked you were planning a wedding," Now it was Elsa's turn to cross her arms and obtain an irritated expression. "You will be marrying Hans in less than a month. Surely you have more important things to do than going _out_." She spoke slowly, in an almost condescending manner.

Anna stopped where she was, however she didn't turn around. "And you're a queen. Surely you have more important things to do than to question the actions of your sister." Anna replied in the same tone.

Elsa opened her mouth out to spew a remark back, but the princess was gone before she had the chance. After a moment of thought, and maybe even a little hesitation, the queen turned her back to the door Anna had exited out from.

**X**

Once outside, Anna took a deep breath in of the warm spring air. With a carefree smile she took off to the woods. A place she had found herself spending more and more time in lately. With the stress of the castle, and her wedding, and her fiancé, and her sister, it was a good place for her to think.

Not ten minutes after Anna had entered the woods, did she find herself in her favorite place. It was a small, nature made bench. As soon as it came into view, her smile widened and she found herself losing the senses that did still remain. Of course, because of that , she lost any sense she had of her surroundings. Her thoughts overtook her mind.

On her way over to the fallen tree, she was jolted back to reality, and not very pleasantly at that.

Without any warning, an arrow shot right in front of her, nearly missing her nose by an inch. She gasped and jumped back, from surprise. As she calmed her breathing, Anna looked to the direction of where the arrow had come from.

"That was a perfect shot you just ruined there. Thanks," mumbled a deep voice. She took a step towards the stranger, unable to form any words for a moment.

"I- I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. I just have a lot on my mind. I was sort of in my own world." Anna found it difficult to even force a smile towards the man due to his grumpy demeanor.

"Yeah. Could tell." He sighed and crossed his arms, seemingly inspecting her in a way that made her blush and feel self-conscious about herself, even though she knew nothing of this man.

The man had unruly blonde hair. He had an unusually big nose that stood out instantly. Brown eyes pronounced themselves from everything else. Unlike his lips that were pressed together in a hard line, his eyes were warm. Like… chocolate perhaps. And was he built… Even with the loose clothing he was wearing, it wasn't hard to tell that much. His broad shoulders stood out. And even though Anna was engaged to a man that she loved very much, it would be nearly impossible for her to declare this man unattractive.

Not that he needed to know that. He _was_ a stranger, after all.

Small movements were made as Anna shook her head to clear her thoughts. "I'm… Anna of Arendelle. Princess Anna." She gave a small smile and bit her lip as she waited for him to respond.

"Hmm," Kristoff said quietly, not sounding the least bit surprised. "Yeah, I'm Kristoff of… nowhere in particular." He shrugged and held out a hand. A dainty hand was placed beside his in return, and after the quick contact, she let her hand fall down to her side, Kristoff pulling his across his chest.

"Well, I really am sorry. I was just not minding anyone but myself out here. I could have gotten myself hurt, and what would my sister say. What would Hans say? Ugh. Hans. Wedding. You see, I came out here to forget about that whole ordeal. Not to continue talking about it…" And Anna continued rambling on.

Kristoff, while listening, developed a smirk as Anna continued rambling. He found it almost humorous, the way that she continued talking. These were his thoughts until, while motioning as a story was told, she accidently hit him in the face.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" Instantly, Anna's hands flew to her mouth. She looked apologetic, and embarrassed all at once. Her eyes were wide.

Kristoff, on the other hand looked amused. He rubbed a hand on his cheek and looked down at her with a ghost of a smile. "No, no you're good. You pack quite a punch, though. Remind me not to get on your bad side." He chuckled, but frowned after. He didn't chuckle. And certainly not as the result of a person, and a princess at that.

"Are you sure?" Anna looked apologetic.

"Positive."

As the word exited his mouth, Anna was tackled down to the ground by a mysterious furry being. She gasped in surprise and gently attempted to push whatever it was off of her.

"Sven, no!" Kristoff called. He helped the princess up easy and pulled her to her feet. "Sorry about him. He must have thought you had carrots or something." Kristoff explained as he reprimanded his dog quietly. Though oddly enough, he seemed to be having a conversation with… his self?

Anna ignored that fact as she smoothed over her dress and exhaled sharply. She smiled again. "Wait, what? Carrots?" She looked puzzled. "But he's a dog. An Irish Setter." She looked down at him and knelt down below to the dirt, scratching his head and talking to him in a ridiculously high pitched voice that Sven loved, and Kristoff... didn't.

"Oh, yes. A strange guy he is. He has an unhealthy obsession with carrots for some reason." He smiled genuinely at her.

Anna nodded in understanding. "Oh, alright," A moment later, Anna's eyes widened slightly in realization. "Actually…" A hand flew down to a messenger bag that she had forgotten to take off from the stables where she had been tending to her horse. She took a carrot out and handed it down to Sven. The dog barked in a sort of thanks, or at least that's how it seemed. "There." She said, quite pleased with herself.

"Um, er thanks, Anna." It was amusing that he hadn't hesitated to call her just Anna. It felt normal to be around her. Natural. Which again was amusing. Kristoff never would have pictured his self even talking to royalty before this. Before Anna.

**X**

The couple ended up sitting upon the little place that Anna often enjoyed coming to. The bench was so small that their legs were touching as they sat facing each other, laughing and just enjoying having finally one person to talk to.

Sven watched from the side. His eyes never left the pair, but mostly never left Kristoff. He had never seen his owner open up to anyone before. He was such an introvert to the point that he came up with a song about how canines were better than people. But now here he was. And Sven couldn't be happier.

**X**

"So just you and Sven here?" Anna asked with a warm smile and her head just tilted slightly in an adorable fashion.

"Well, yeah. It's kind of a long story. If I ever see you again, maybe it's a story you'll get to hear."

"If you see me again? You mean when. When you see me again, you'll tell me all about it." She grinned naively over up at him after her correction.

**X**

The two ended up talking for a couple more hours, but to them, time passed like only a few minutes. It was amazing how natural they felt around each other. Soon, the sun began to set, and the overwhelming light temporarily blinded Anna, reminding her of her own duties. After all despite how unprincessly she felt beside Kristoff, she was still expected back at a certain time. "Oh! I should be going!" Anna stood up from the bench that she had come to see in the first place.

"Yes, me to." Kristoff said with red tainting his cheeks, though inside he didn't want to leave. Not that he would admit it, but he liked talking to the princess. As nervous as she made him, and as flustered her became in her presence, she was utterly amazing. Again –not that he would admit that.

Anna seemed to think for a moment. She wanted to leave even less than he did. "Wait! Kristoff, I like you. I mean, I like talking to you. Can… can we meet tomorrow, maybe?" She looked hopeful for a moment, but all hope suddenly flew from her expression. "Actually, forget it. I've been a nothing but a mess, and a pain. Of course you don't want to see me again." Anna mumbled. Dejectedly, she turned around and started for the castle.

Before she got too far, Kristoff caught up with her. A gentle hand was placed on her shoulder. The contact caused Anna to shiver. He felt her movement under his hand, and read it to be something bad, however she never disclosed it herself. Regardless, as result, he yanked his hand away and brought it to meet his other.

"No, I… I would like that. I mean… I think Sven would like that. Carrots... you know." He twirled his hat in his hands nervously. Although it was spring, it was still early enough in the year for the cool breezes to be described as biting at times.

After feeling his hand on her shoulder, Anna turned around slowly. Hopefully. Anna kept her face blank as she listened, and giggled afterwards. "Right. Sven. Okay. If you're sure, then I'll see you tomorrow." She nodded once at him. "Bye, Kristopher." She said as she waved goodbye and skipped away.

"I told you. It's Kristoff." He called after her as he sighed in exasperation.

"I know." Anna threw a grin over her shoulder. She broke into a run and started back where she had come from.

And Kristoff was left standing there with a dumbstruck expression. Beside him, Sven barked. "Shut up. I barely know her." He grumbled as he shrugged and turned away.

"But you want to know her. You're coming back aren't you?" Although Kristoff might have said this as well, it was what Sven was thinking. This was a strange habit of his. Talking to and for his dog.

"She's lonely. She comes out to the woods alone." Kristoff continued, in his own voice this time. He threw a glance down to Sven.

"So do you."

Kristoff sighed heavily as he continued clomping back to their cabin. "Sometimes I really don't like you."

**I hope you liked it! I really did try. This wasn't easy, but I hope it came out alright. **

**So! Review! Please? **

**~lovekristanna**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to the wonderful feedback from a few people, I have decided to continue. Thanks for reading! **

**In no way is Frozen mine. All rights belong to Disney!**

If you would have asked anyone their opinion of Kristoff Bjorgman, well they would have talked about how cold and grumpy and annoyed he always seemed to be. At least that's what they would have said about a week ago. Before _her_. Before _Anna._

Now? Well now he seemed… still grumpy, but not cold. Definitely not cold. It was as if Anna had softened and warmed that frozen heart of his. If it were possible to have a frozen heart, that is. He found his self more fond of her than anyone could have imagined. Of course, that was a problem. A really big problem. He was more than aware of the princess' engagement. Did he agree with it? No. But she couldn't know that.

**X**

At this point, the two of them had a decent routine going. Anna would wake up, complete her planning for her upcoming wedding, (very reluctantly) and then at exactly 1:50, she would leave to take her ten minute walk through the beautiful woods to meet her friend. Her _friend_. Anna had never had a friend, and saying that she did now, was amazing.

This day was no different as soon as the clock struck 1:50, Anna ran out of her room, almost clouting Elsa on her way. The girl was too brisk for her sister to question her actions. Not that Elsa put much thought to where her sister was so eager to go. Anna was always eager.

After walking –sprinting through the woods, Anna made it back to the place where Kristoff had almost struck her with an arrow.

There, she found him sitting down with Sven at his feet. His back was facing her. Anna smiled, no beamed, though he couldn't see.

As she continued to grin at him, she raised the sack that was in her left hand. With really bad aim, she threw it towards the hunter. And of course, because Anna had horrendous aim, the package hit him square on the back of the head, instead of behind him.

Kristoff jumped, and turned around at once. His expression softened when he saw it was her.

"Ow," He frowned and looked inside the bag. The contents made the corners of his lips turn up just the slightest. "He's going to get fat if you keep feeding him all of these." Kristoff smirked and handed the bag to Sven.

"Sorry! I'm sorry! I-I didn't mean to-," She cleared her throat and turned away as her blush disappeared ever so slowly. "Sorry." She muttered once more.

Kristoff only chuckled in response. He sighed quietly and sat with his back against the tree.

After several moments, Anna walked beside him and sat down.

"So, princess. What's new?" Kristoff asked, his eyes not moving from Sven.

Anna scoffed. "Nothing. My days are full of nothing. Well… not nothing. I guess planning is something." She looked over at him.

Kristoff scowled, and turned his head further away from her in an attempt to hide his expression. It was a failed attempt. "Yeah." he grumbled.

Anna's expression fell and she crossed her arms across her chest. "Alright, Kris. Wh-,"

"Kristoff." He interrupted.

"What is your problem? Every time I mention my wedding or Hans, you… you shut me out. What is so terrible about him?" Anna's eyes didn't move from Kristoff. Slowly, he returned her gaze.

Humorlessly, Kristoff began laughing, following his short lived silence.

"Apart from the fact that he is all you talk about? Well, perhaps the obvious, like how he proposed to you the same day he met you. You're marrying a man you just met. Does that not seem a little shady?" He kept their eye contact.

Anna crossed her arms stubbornly. "It's true love."

"Oh, excuse me your majesty. True love. That makes it okay, then! You should have told me that earlier," He rolled his eyes. "You fell in love with a man whom you barely know. Perfectly logical," He shrugged and rolled his eyes once again, looking back ahead of them. "Tell me something. What's his last name?" He met her eyes again.

Anna scoffed again. "…of the Southern Isles…"

"Mm. Favorite food?" Kristoff smirked as he continued.

"Sandwiches." Anna looked back up at him, and frowned.

"Best friend's name?"

"…Probably John…"

"Eye color?"

A vague expression made its way onto Anna's face as she answered. "Dreamy…"

"_Foot size?"_ Kristoff grinned.

Another scoff. "Foot size doesn't matter!"

Kristoff paused for a moment, and attempted to conceal his laughter. "Yeah. You come back to me on that one."

Anna looked up at him, bemused. She shook her head to clear her thoughts. "Okay."

"Have you even had a meal with him yet? What if you hate the way he eats? What if you hate the way he picks his nose?" Kristoff looked back down at her.

"Picks his nose?" Anna asked incredulously.

"And eats it." Kristoff stated as he turned away from her once again.

"Excuse me sir, he is a prince." Anna shook her head and crossed her arms yet again.

"All men do it." Kristoff grinned again and chuckled to himself.

"Ew! Look, it doesn't matter! I told you. It's true love."

Kristoff corrected his posture at once and turned down to look at her. "It doesn't sound like true love."

"Oh and you're some sort of love expert?" Anna exhaled sharply.

"Well, no," Kristoff admitted reluctantly. "Look. You asked, and I answered. I gave you my unbiased opinion. Take it or leave it," He stood up and brushed off his pants.

"Wait, where are you going?" Anna asked she stood up alongside him.

"Some of us have to work for a living, princess. But hey, you get to go spend time with your precious love. I shouldn't be keeping you from him." Kristoff looked down at her.

"Hans is out of town for… reasons."

Kristoff was still unable to rid of the scowl that accompanied Hans' name. "And I'll assume that you know exactly what those reasons are you know, because you knew everything else about him." He rolled his eyes.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Kristoff," Anna turned to leave, eager to avoid the subject. "Bye Sven." Anna called fondly over her shoulder.

**X**

Now that her favorite hour of the day was over with, Anna was in no rush to get back to the castle. All she had to do was plan. And no way was she looking forward to that. It took about twice as much time as usual to get back, but when she did, she was greeted by a familiar face.

"Anna!" The princess turned towards the sound of the voice, and grinned instantly.

"Hans!" Anna ran towards the prince and threw her arms around him. He chuckled and returned the embrace.

"I guess that means you missed me? The queen said that you'd be back around now." He pulled away with her still in his arms.

"Of course I missed you, silly." She pulled away and let her arms fall down to her sides.

"So I hear you've been busy? Where had you come back from? You didn't seem too happy just then."

"Well…" Anna bit her lip as she decided whether or not to tell him the truth just yet. "Just for a walk." And it wasn't a lie. She had gone for a walk. A walk to meet someone, but a walk nonetheless.

Hans smiled, seeming satisfied with her answer.

Anna grinned again. Without any warning, she pulled the prince alongside her to the Great Hall. She dragged him along as she slid and giggled. They day ended with them seated on the roof eating chocolate.

**X**

That night, after a goodnight from Hans, Anna laid in her bed and smiled to herself, recounting the day she had.

She sighed in content and closed her eyes. How could Kristoff even think that what she had wasn't true love? Anna didn't understand. She took his opinion with a grain of salt. Hans was in no way a bad guy, and he wouldn't hurt her, surely.

As the princess drifted off to sleep, her dreams were pleasant. They were full of cute little scenes, and Hans.

**X**

The next day, Anna was thrilled to know that Hans was still present. Elsa had hesitantly, granted him permission to stay under the roof of the castle, though far away from his fiancée.

In fact, Anna was so happy, that come 1:50, Anna didn't leave the castle. She was too busy to remember her routine. Too busy for Kristoff.

Kristoff, on the other hand, hadn't forgotten. And come 3:00, he was still sitting in the same spot, silently hoping that she would still come.

"Let's go, Sven." The dog whimpered in response, obviously trying to object. Despite Sven's attempts, Kristoff stood up with a heavy sigh and began walking.

"Canines, are better than people." He muttered once. Although Kristoff was trying to hide his hurt, Sven noticed. Though the dog didn't say anything else to him.

And for the rest of the day, Kristoff was his old, grumpy, _cold_ self again.

**And thanks again for reading! Review? Please?**

**~lovekristanna**


End file.
